For setting the inclination of the backs of vehicle seats, and particularly of motor vehicles seats, fitting devices are used which allow setting the inclination either discontinuously or continuously. However, for economy's sake, the device is generally mounted on a single side of the seat, and on its other side the back is mounted on a mere spindle.
Moreover, when discontinuous devices are used, a return spring biasing the seat-back against the user's back has to be provided between the seating portion and the back portion of the seat.
All these known fitting assemblies are on the one hand complex and on the other hand difficult to set in place on the seats, making adaptations necessary for each type of seat, thereby making the products costly and moreover cumbersome and unsightly.
The present invention aims to remedy all these difficulties by providing a rapid locking device replacing the fitting of the articulations, and made in such a manner that the majority of the parts can be used in all cases, whatever the type of articulations used, the type of the seats or the type of the vehicles. Therefore the locking device is very economical, particularly since it is almost universal, by incorporating even the return spring of the seat-back when a discontinuous fitting is used for the setting of the inclination of the seat-back.
Likewise and if necessary, it is also possible to use a gear reducer motor unit controlling a displacement of the fitting which sets the inclination of the seat-back by using also the locking device according to the present invention.